Menunggu
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Alternative Universe. Yang hanya bisa dilakukannya hanya menunggu, walau perasaan-perasaan aneh terlalu mengusik hatinya. / Laxus/OC / Warning Inside / Mind to read?


"Kapan kau pulang?"

Laxus menoleh ke belakang. Netra hijau gelapnya mendapati sosok wanita tengah berdiri di belakangnya, wajah tanpa ekspresi ditunjukkan olehnya, berbeda dengan netra hitamnya yang memancarkan sinar penuh harap. Pria paruh baya itu meletakkan tas berkulit cokelatnya di dekat kakinya secara perlahan. Ia mengambil langkah kecil untuk mendekati sosok itu.

Hembusan napas kasar lolos dari lengkungan bibir Laxus. "Menurut perkiraan manajer sialan itu aku baru bisa pulang besok malam. Bisa dibilang aku harus lembur—menurutnya semua pekerjaan itu tak bisa ditumpuk lagi."

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, mencerna dan memahami penjelasannya. Wajahnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya—memandang datar Laxus namun netranya masih memancarkan sinar penuh harap. Pria itu mengacak pelan helaian rambut pirangnya; sedikit bingung dengan tingkah sosok wanita di depannya.

"Selamat bekerja!"

Sebelah alis Laxus sedikit terangkat. Sosok di depannya kini telah memberikan senyum tipis padanya. Ia bernapas lega dalam benaknya. Jemarinya mengambil mantel bulunya yang telah disiapkan oleh wanita itu, kemudian memakainya—yang dibantu tanpa dimintai oleh wanita itu juga.

Kembali netra Laxus bertatapan dengan netra wanita itu. "Kalau begitu aku pegi dulu," ujarnya lembut sembari membelai pelan rambut hitam panjang wanita itu, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Jaga dirimu selama aku pergi—" Ia memberikan kecupan singkat tepat di kening wanita itu yang tak terhalangi oleh potongan rambut pendek. "… Arisa."

Wajah cantiknya sedikit memerah. Tatapannya melunak. Lengkungan senyum masih menyertai wajahnya. "Ya. Kau sendiri juga harus menjaga dirimu."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fairy Tail and All Character © Hiro Mashima**

 **Menunggu © Arisa Morishita**

 **(Original Character/Self-Insert) Arisa Morishita/Arisa Dreyar © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya sebuah kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Alternative Universe. Possible Out of Character. Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance. Possible Typo(s). Angst(?) Fluff gagal. Alur terlalu cepat. Self-Insert/Original Character inside. Laxus Dreyar/Arisa Morishita (Arisa Dreyar). DLDR. etc …**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kicauan merdu burung memasuki indera pendengarannya. Pilar-pilar kecil menerobos tirai jendela, memberikan sedikit penerangan di kamarnya. Membuat sosok yang semenjak tadi terlelap dalam tidur kini membuka kelopak matanya, netra hitamnya menatap langit kamarnya sebelum beralih ke sampingnya. Netranya tidak menemukan apapun. Ia mendesah kasar; ia baru ingat kalau sosok yang dicarinya masih disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang tak bisa dielak.

Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di atas tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ -nya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya seperti seekor kucing yang baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Netranya menatap sayup ke depan; ia masih butuh tidur sebentar namun tak bisa karena ia harus merapikan rumahnya.

Segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kaki jenjangnya mengambil langkah menuju kamar mandi yang sengaja disediakan dalam kamarnya, bersiap untuk merapikan diri sebelum merapikan rumahnya.

Setibanya di kamar mandi segera ia berdiri di depan wastafel, memandangi pantulan cahaya dirinya sebelum jemarinya membuka keran air. Ia mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air mengalir, merasa cukup lebih baik netra hitamnya kembali menatap pantulan cahaya dirinya melalui cermin. Merasa ganjil dengan suasananya saat ini.

Tersentak. Tangannya menepuk pelan keningnya. Ia kembali lupa kalau dirinya tengah sendiri di rumah ini.

Netranya melirik ke tempat sikat gigi, di sana terdapat sepasang sikat gigi yang tengah menunggu tuannya untuk mengenakan mereka dalam hal membersihkan gigi. Satu berwarna hijau dan satunya lagi berwarna kuning. Seulas senyum sepintas terbentuk di wajahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan lincah membersihkan setiap benda yang ditempeli debu dengan kemoceng bulu. Senandung riang kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Netra hitamnya melirik ke arah jam dinding, jarum jam pendek menunjuk hampir ke angka duabelas sementara di luar kanvas biru bermotif putih unik membentang luas. Pertanda sebentar lagi siang.

Beralih menatap kalender yang dipasang di sudut ruang keluarga. Lembaran kalender terbuka jelas di lembaran kesebelas, netra hitam miliknya terfokus pada satu angka yang menarik perhatiannya—angka delapan dengan warna merah. Senyum kecut ditunjukkannya.

Ia letakkan kemocengnya pada tempat sebelumnya. Memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak melepas penat. Segera ia duduk di sofa empuk di dekatnya, menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa. Jemarinya melepaskan ikatan pita hijau yang mengikat helaian rambutnya, membiarkan helaian hitam panjang itu tergerai. Ia menatap langit ruanganya dengan tatapan kosong. Membiarkan indera pendengarannya terusik dengan kicauan merdu para burung yang—diyakini—tengah berada di halaman rumahnya.

Ini sudah memasuki hari kedua saat pria paruh baya itu pergi untuk menuntaskan semua pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh manajernya. Ia merasakan kesunyian di rumahnya selama dua hari berturut-turut.

Netranya melirik sesaat foto ukuran A4 yang sengaja dipajang di sana sebagai kenangan. Dalam foto itu terdapat sepasang yang terlihat begitu bahagia, dengan kedua tangan kekar milik sang pemuda melingkar di pinggang kecil sang gadis. Terlihat sosok gadis cantik mengenakan gaun putih yang indah, dengan riasan wajah seadanya sosok gadis itu terlihat begitu menawan. Sementara pemuda di sana terlihat begitu gagah dengan _tuxedo_ putih.

Seulas senyum simpul terkembang manis di wajah cantiknya. "Ini sudah tahun kedua pernikahan kami, ya …" Netra kelamnya terfokus pada tulisan yang terterah dalam foto itu, membuat senyumnya luntur.

"Padahal _kan_ sekarang hari Minggu tapi Laxus masih saja bekerja …"

Tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan semangatnya untuk melakukan aktivitasnya di hari libur seperti biasanya. Karena hatinya merindukan sosok pujaan hatinya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

* * *

Netra hitamnya melirik jam dinding, mendapatkan jawaban sekilah dari jarum jam; tepat pukul lima sore. Helaan napas kasar keluar dari bibirnya. Menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur _king size_ -nya. Jemari lentiknya bermain dengan mantel bulu yang sering dikenakan oleh pria bernetra hijau gelap itu—yang sengaja ia ambil dari almari kayu oak berukiran mahal. Ia dekatkan matel itu ke hidungnya, membiarkan indera penciumannya merasakan aroma khas dari sang empunya. Menambah rasa rindu semakin mendesak keluar.

Didekap olehnya mantel bulu itu. Tatapannya sedikit melunak, membiarkan netranya menatap langit kamarnya. "Kapan dia pulang, ya …?"

Jemarinya menggenggam erat mantel itu, menahan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya yang membuat dirinya merasa sakit. "Apa dia masih ingat kalau hari ini ulang tahunku?" Ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping, membuat beberapa helai rambut hitamnya menghalangi wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak, bukan itu yang kupikirkan. Tapi—"

 _Tes_. Air matanya jatuh tidak diminta. Semakin erat ia mendekap mantel itu, seolah yang empunya tengah dalam dekapannya. Beberapa hal terlalu mengusiknya hingga semakin membuat hatinya merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak dibutuhkannya.

Suara sayup aneh memasuki indera pendengarannya, namun ia mengabaikan—mungkin itu hanya suara kicauan burung saja. Ia hapus jejak air matanya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada hal yang perlu ditangisi. Suara aneh itu semakin dekat—itu suara derapan kaki.

Tersentak, segera ia mengambil posisi duduk sembari merapikan helaian rambut hitamnnya yang tak diikat lagi. Netranya menyirit tajam, alih-alih itu adalah seorang pencuri yang hendak ingin mencuri apa yang berharga dalam rumahnya. Ia siap dengan situasi apapun—untuk apa piala emas yang ia menangkan dalam setiap _Karate Cup_ dulu berjejer manis di atas rak yang letaknya di sudut kamarnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, memunculkan sosok yang familiar baginya. Kedua netranya sedikit melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Sosok itu menutup pelan pintu yang ia buka sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau ada di sini, Arisa? Pantas saja kau tak menyahuti salamku tadi …"

"Laxus …"

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ada sensasi aneh yang menggelitiki tubuhnya. Kebahagiaan tak mampu dibendung oleh hatinya. Segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju sosok itu untuk menjatuhkan dirinya dalam dekapan sosok itu. Refleks pria berambut pirang mencuat berantakan itu mendekap wanita itu—Arisa, netra hijaunya menatap heran pada wanita dalam dekapannya.

"Apa ada yang salah denganmu?"

Arisa menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menyembunyikan semua hal yang membuatnya hatinya sakit sebelumnya. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, kepalanya mendongak ke atas agar netranya dapat melihat wajah tampan Laxus. "Katamu kau akan pulang nanti malam?"

Jemari Laxus membelai pelan rambut hitam Arisa dengan penuh rasa kasih sebelum ia mengacak kasar rambutnya. "Seharusnya begitu, tapi aku memaksa diriku agar semua pekerjaanku selesai tepat pukul tiga sore—dan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Harusnya aku sudah tiba di rumah satu jam lalu, tapi nampaknya kemacetan tidak bisa kuhindari."

Mengangguk mengerti. Dengan pelan Arisa melepaskan dekapan Laxus, membantunya melepaskan mantel bulunya, membawakan tas cokelatnya, dan melepaskan dasi yang masih melingkar rapi di kerah kemeja ungunya. Wanita itu meletakkan bawaannya pada tempat semula sebelum semuanya dikenakan Laxus, sementara pria itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur sembari menunggu Arisa merapikan bawaannya.

"Kau pasti lelah karena kau memaksakan diri." Senyum hangat menghiasi wajah Arisa. Segera dirinya duduk tepat di samping Laxus. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu semua, omong-omong?"

Kedua sudut bibir Laxus terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman—lebih tepatnya seringai tipis, netranya melirik ke arah sosok wanita di sampingnya. "Kau pikir aku lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu? Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya; kau pikir aku lupa dengan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita, heh, Arisa?"

Rona merah sedikit menghiasi wajah wanita itu. Senyuman bahagia terkembang di wajahnya. _Ternyata dia tidak lupa …_

Refleks Laxus menarik Arisa dan menjatuhkannya tepat di atas tempat tidur—membuat dirinya teriak tertahan. Pria itu merangkak di atasnya. "Bagaimana setelah makan malam, kita melakukan _nya_. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan _itu_ lagi."

"Sebelum itu, rapikan dirimu dan bantu aku membuatkan makan malam spesial untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita."

* * *

.

.

.

 **The End**


End file.
